Communications over wired media, such as coaxial cable and over wireless media, such as RF transmission, often use a power amplifier (PA) in a transmitter to produce a signal for transmission over the medium. The PA circuit may include a PA with a nonlinear gain characteristic, such as gain compression, that occurs at higher power output levels. The nonlinear gain characteristic can lead to signal distortion at the higher power levels. Digital predistortion (DPD) is used to compensate for amplifier nonlinearities. A DPD actuator circuit applies predistortion to the amplifier input signal. The predistortion is determined using an inverse model of the amplifier's transfer characteristic, including distortion terms. A goal of the predistortion is to reduce distortion in the transmitted due to the PA gain nonlinearity.